usertendofandomcom-20200216-history
Tooncast
=Tooncast= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Tooncast is a Latin American cable television channel owned by Turner Broadcasting System Latin America/Time Warner. Launched on December 1, 2008[1] in some countries of the region, it airs 24-hours of classic animation, both from Hanna-Barbera and Cartoon Network, and with no interruptions. When one show ended, the next one started immediately. The channels followed the line of the international versions of the channel Boomerang which all air classic series and shows. Old Cartoon Network promos also airs on the channel, such as "Cartoons That Never Made It" and Cartoon Network Groovies and the Boomerang Shorties. Unlike other channels of Turner Broadcasting System Latin America, like Cartoon Network, just a few cable television companies broadcast the channel in the region. The exception is Brazil, where the channel was available in most of the satellite television companies, such as Oi TV, Claro TV, GVT TV, Vivo TV, and Nossa TV. Since August 1, 2014, begins to be broadcast on NET, the biggest cable television company from Brazil. [2][3] Even though Tooncast remained with a single pan-regional feed with audio channels in Spanish and Portuguese, on November 2012 the channel started using the Brazilian content rating system. Contents *1 Programming *2 Sister channels *3 Logos *4 References *5 External links Programming *''The Flintstones'' *''Top Cat'' *''The Jetsons'' *''The Pirates of Dark Water'' *''The Perils of Penelope Pitstop'' *''Bugs Bunny / Road Runner Hour''[49] *''The Further Adventures of SuperTed'' *''SuperTed'' *''Garfield and Friends'' *''Captain Planet'' *''Popeye[15] *The Centurions'' *''The Smurfs'' *''The Snorks'' *''Fantastic Max'' *''Paw Paws'' *''Family Ties'' *''The Super Hero Squad Show'' *''Kidd Video'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' *''Shirt Tales'' *''The Flintstone Kids'' *''Hong Kong Phooey'' *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' *''Scooby-Doo'' *''Looney Tunes'' *''Merrie Melodies'' *''The Banana Splits'' *''Atomic Betty'' *''Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi'' *''Tom and Jerry Kids'' *''Tom and Jerry'' *''Big Wednesday'' *''Droopy'' *''Krypto the Superdog'' *''Yogi Bear'' *''Huckleberry Hound'' *''Quick Draw McGraw'' *''Atom Ant'' *''The Mr. Men Show'' *''The Peter Potamus Show'' *''Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har'' *''Secret Squirrel'' *''MAD'' *''The Secret Saturdays'' *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *''SWAT Kats'' *''Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-a-Long'' *''Yakky Doodle'' *''Snaglepuss'' *''Superman: The Animated Series'' *''Dastardly and Muttley'' *''Hokey Wolf'' *''Magilla Gorilla'' *''Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy'' *''Wally Gator'' *''Touche Turtle'' *''Saturday Video Entertainment System'' *''Wacky Races'' *''Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks'' *''The Pink Panther Show'' *''Pink Panther and Pals'' *''Pink Panther and Sons'' *''Popeye the Sailor'' *''MGM Cartoons'' *''Green Lantern: The Animated Series'' *=Batman: The Series = *''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe'' *''She-Ra'' *''Casper and Friends'' *''Dynomutt, Dog Wonder'' *''The Herculoids'' *''Jonny Quest'' *''Space Ghost and Dino Boy'' *''Fantastic Four'' *''Doogie Howser, M.D.'' *''Grossology'' *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Cow & Chicken'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *Conan the Adventurer *''Camp Lazlo'' *=Gormiti= *''Squirrel Boy'' *''Bugs and Daffy'' *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' *''Growing Pains'' *''Uncle Waldo's Cartoon Show'' *''Johnny Test'' *''Newhart'' *''Boomeraction'' *''Wolverine and the X-Men'' *''Zevo-3'' *''Laff-A-Lympics'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Ed, Edd n' Eddy'' *=''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show''= *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Mike, Lu & Og'' *''Samurai Jack'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''What a Cartoon! Show'' *''Teen Titans'' *''Pokémon'' *''Teen Titans Go!'' *''Boomeroyalty'' *''Pokémon Chronicles'' *''The Archie Show'' *=''Voltron Force''= *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' *''Generator Rex'' *''CB Bears'' *''The Kwicky Koala Show'' *''Young Justice'' *''G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero'' *''Clue Club'' *''Character of the Month'' *''Hanna-Barbera's Cartoon Corral'' *